Layla El
Layla El is a female professional wrestler in WWE, as well as a former WWE Women's and Divas Champion, who has spent most of her career as a villainess. In her early years as a villainess, Layla feuded with Kelly Kelly and toyed with Jamie Noble before dumping him for William Regal. Layla's most notable villainous moments had her as one half of "LayCool" with Michelle McCool, in which the pair spent most of their time bullying and tormenting various Divas such as Mickie James, Kelly Kelly, Tiffany, and even Beth Phoenix. It was in this role that Layla won her first Women's Championship in May of 2010. LayCool split up in April of 2011, when Michelle attacked Layla, and the two fought each other in a match that Layla won at Extreme Rules on May 1, 2011. After two years as a babyface, Layla's wicked side would slowly begin to resurface after Kaitlyn won the WWE Divas Championship in January of 2013; a title she once held in 2012. Layla would act obsessed with Kaitlyn's title, to the point where she would do anything to be near her. She even manipulated her way into being in Kaitlyn's corner and caused her to lose to Tamina Snuka, and also stole the spotlight from Kaitlyn while they were tag team partners. The angle was dropped by March 15, but it was supposed to lead to a Divas Championship match between Layla and Kaitlyn at WrestleMania 29. Layla planned to attack Kaitlyn and turn into a heel challenger for Kaitlyn's title heading into the event. After Kaitlyn lost the Divas Championship to AJ Lee at Payback in June, Layla appeared to console her, and was the only Diva who stood by Kaitlyn even after she was alienated by the other Divas because of AJ. On the August 2 edition of SmackDown, the evil Layla betrayed Kaitlyn and completed her transformation back into a villainess when she protected AJ from being harmed by Kaitlyn outside the ring during a Divas Championship match. Layla later watched as AJ decimated Kaitlyn and went on to defeat her; doing so while showing little remorse for her actions. After the match ended, Layla laughed evilly as she left the ring with the victorious AJ. Just three days later, Layla revealed that she betrayed Kaitlyn just for attention. Since her villainous turn, Layla has feuded with cast members of Total Divas, and joined fellow evil Divas Aksana and Alicia Fox in attacking the Total Divas during a match they were involved in. Layla currently serves as a dance partner/manager for Fandango, replacing Summer Rae in the role. Since Summer's return, Layla has continued to antagonize her on social media and on WWE TV. In one segment on Main Event, Layla attacked Summer and dumped milk and kitty litter all over her as revenge for Summer dumping milk on her on the previous night on Raw. Layla would defeat Summer Rae in a grudge match at Money In The Bank, but the July 11 edition of SmackDown, Layla and Summer Rae both attacked Fandango during what was supposed to be a rematch between the two. The two Divas later danced together in the ring, bringing Layla's second run as a villainess to an end. With Summer Rae's Total Divas rivalry with Natalya Neidhart ongoing, Layla was transformed back into a villainess due to her alliance with Summer. Layla and Summer, known as "The Slayers," feuded with Natalya and Rosa Mendes beginning with the September 22 edition of Raw, where Summer was defeated by Natalya. Four nights later, Layla and Summer defeated Natalya and Rosa in tag team action, with Layla holding Rosa's tights for the victory. On the September 29 edition of Raw, the villainous Layla defeated Rosa once again in singles action, and both she and Summer competed against Brie Bella in a handicap match made by Brie's evil twin sister, Nikki Bella, the next night on Main Event, but they were defeated. As a villainess, Layla is catty and self-centered, and also very vicious in the ring. She has also shown herself to be self-serving and attention seeking, which was proven when she betrayed Kaitlyn in 2013. Physical Attributes Layla's most notable attributes are her English accent, her petite frame, and her long dark hair. Gallery Cat Scratch Fever 2.jpg Take a Seat 6.jpg SD 05.29.09 01.jpg Red She-Devil.jpg SD 02.22.13 13.jpg Evil Layla With Kaitlyn.png Evil Layla Backstage.jpg Layla Heel Turn.jpg Evil Layla Posing.jpg Evil Layla.jpg Wicked Layla 1.png Wicked Layla 2.png Layla and AJ.jpg Layla and Fandango.jpg Layla WM30.jpg Layla Dancing Queen.png Layla @ MITB 2013 1.jpg Layla @ MITB 2013 2.jpg Layla @ MITB 2013 3.jpg Villainess Layla.jpg Layla Red and Black.png Evil Layla Entrance.jpg Heel Layla Entrance.jpg Evil Layla @ SD 8.2.13.jpg Evil Layla vs Eve Torres.jpg Evil Layla SD Entrance.jpg Evil Layla vs Emma 1.jpg Evil Layla vs Emma 2.jpg Evil Layla @ Raw 9.22.14.jpg Layla @ SD 09.26.14.jpg Layla Evil Laugh.jpg Layla Evil Smile.jpg Evil Layla Exit.jpg Layla Royal Blue.png Layla Royal Blue Bio.png Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Egomaniacs Category:Bullies Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Sociopaths Category:Adulterers Category:WWE Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Humans Category:Live Action Villains